danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Mondo Owada/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Mondo Owada.png|Character Design Profile from the in-game Art Gallery Danganronpa: The Animation Owada's anime design.jpg|Mondo's anime design. Beta DISTRUST Beta desings.jpg|Mondo in the Beta version. (Bottom - the fourth order from right to left). oowadabeta.jpg|Mondo's beta design. Betamondo.jpg|A newer version of Mondo's beta art and designs from the ''Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook. |-| Game= ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Mondo on ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Mondo and the other DISTRUST characters. DanganronpaOwada'sBeta.jpg|Mondo's beta close up. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue DR1 CG Mondo Owada Crazy Diamonds.png|Mondo riding with his gang. Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Danganronpa 1 Mondo Owada Japanese Game Introduction.jpg|Mondo's Introduction (Japanese). Danganronpa 1 Mondo Owada English Game Introduction.png|Mondo's English Introduction (English). Mondo_Monokuma.jpg|Attacking Monokuma. Killing School Life.jpg|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Danganronpa 1 Chapter 1 - Students descends to the Class Trial room.jpg|Mondo and the others taking the elevator to the Class Trial room. The group standing in their first class trial.jpg|Mondo engaging in the first class trial. Chapter 2 Morningexercises.png|Attending Monokuma's morning exercises. Duel_in_Sauna.png|The duel in the sauna. DR1 CH2 Closing Arguement 12.png|Mondo identified as the culprit of the second murder case by Makoto Naegi (1). DR1 CH2 Closing Arguement 13.png|Mondo identified as the culprit of the second murder case by Makoto (2). Mondo_Holding_a_Dying_Daiya.jpg|Mondo holding his older brother Daiya Owada as he dies after saving him from being hit by a truck. Mondo swirling eyes game.jpg|Mondo in his execution. Chapter 3 Mondo,_Leon_and_Chihiro_Photo_Game.png|Mondo, Leon and Chihiro Fujisaki in a photo found in the third floor. Chapter 6 Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Mondo in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Mondo escaping the academy with everyone else. Special Dorm Room Mondo Owada.png|Mondo's room. DR1 Present 103 Mondo's Undergarments.gif|Mondo's underwear. Report Card Mondo Owada Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1. Mondo Owada's Report Card (Deceased).jpg|Page 1 (deceased). Mondo Owada Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2. Mondo Owada Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3. Mondo Owada Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4. Mondo Owada Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5. |-| Anime= Episode 11 Taka, Leon, Mondo, Chihiro.PNG|Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Leon, Mondo, and Chihiro working together to seal up Hope's Peak Academy. Danganronpa: The Animation Opening Mondo_Oowada_and_Hifumi_Yamada_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Mondo and Hifumi Yamada in the opening. DRtA Everyone in Elevator.jpg|Mondo riding the elevator in the opening. DRtA Everyone in Courtroom.jpg|Mondo attending the Class Trial in the opening. Episode 01 Mondo's group anime ep1 HQ.png|Mondo leading his gang. Mondo introduction anime EP1 HQ.png|Mondo's introduction. Monokuma and his students.jpg|Mondo and the others seeing Monokuma for the first time. Danganronpa Mondo Owada and Monokuma.jpg|Monokuma mocking Mondo's hair style. Mondo confronts Byakuya.png|Mondo confronts Byakuya Togami. Makoto accepts Mondo's apology.png|Makoto accepts Mondo's apology. Mondo & Ceslste.png|Mondo trying to kick down the school's sealed main gate. Everyone watching Sayaka cry.png|Mondo watching Sayaka Maizono cry. Episode 03 Owada anime episode 3.jpg|Mondo shocked as he witnesses Leon executed. Episode 04 Byakuya taunts Mondo.png|Byakuya mocks Mondo for sticking up for Chihiro. Mondo arguing with Ishimaru.jpg|Mondo arguing with Kiyotaka. Ishimaru_Mondo_Sauna.png|Mondo and Kiyotaka test each other's spirit. Mondo and Ishimaru the best friends.jpg|Mondo and Kiyotaka the best friends. Episode 05 Mondo Case2 Ep5 HQ.png|Makoto identifying Mondo as the killer in the second trial (1). Mondo Case2 Ep5 HQ2.png|Makoto identifying Mondo as the killer in the second trial (2). Daiya_and_Mondo_Case2_HQ2.png|Mondo racing with his brother, Daiya. Fujisaki_asking_Mondo_for_help_HQ.png|Chihiro asking Mondo in helping him become stronger. Mondo Oowada has been voted as guilty.jpg|Mondo has been voted as guilty. Mondo with his eyes swirling.jpg|Mondo in his execution. Owada Butter.jpg|Mondo turned into a tub of 'Mondo Butter'. Episode 06 Alter Ego mimics Mondo's appearance.jpg|Alter Ego mimics Mondo' appearances. OwadaKuwataFujisaki in a photo.jpg|Mondo, Leon and Chihiro in a photo. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. End Cards Ed6.png|Mondo in the end card of episode 06. Ep08card.jpg|Mondo in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Mondo in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 11 Fujisaki, Oowada, Oogami, Kuwata, and Maizono.png|Chihiro, Mondo, Sakura, Leon, and Sayaka appeared in Makoto's hallucination. Oowada and Fujisaki's death.png|Mondo reduced to butter. |-| Manga= File:Oowadachibi.png|Mondo, chibi-style. Makoto trying to stop Mondo and Byakuya's fight.png|Makoto trying to stop Byakuya Togami and Mondo's fight. Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Mondo's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Aoi and Mondo shocked to find Chihiro crying.png|Mondo and Aoi Asahina shocked to see Chihiro crying. Mondo being complimented.png|Chihiro complimenting Mondo. Grumble grumble.png|Kiyotaka and Mondo glaring at each other. Mondo buttter in Manga.png|Mondo after being turned into Mondo Butter. |-| Stage Plays= ''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) DanganronpaStageMondoOwada.jpg|Mondo's (Ren Yagami) Full Outfit in the play. Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 Mondo played by Mitsu.png|Mondo's (Mitsu Murata) outfit in the play. |-| Official Art= ChiIshiMondo.jpg|Official art. Ishimaru article.jpg|Official art. Danganronpa_animation_poster.jpg 4koma.jpg|Mondo on the cover of the ''Danganronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei DNA Media Comics. Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 4 (Standard).jpg|Mondo on the cover of Danganronpa: The Animation Volume 4 with Kiyotaka and Chihiro. Kiyotaka, Hifumi and Mondo DVD cover vol 5.jpg|Kiyotaka, Mondo, and Hifumi on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 5. Snow.jpg|Official art. Yoouiuooiu.jpg|Official Scan. IMH.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Chishimondoposter.jpg|Official Art. Concept Art DA1 Concept Art 1.png Cover Art Blue.jpg DA1 concept art 4.png Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Mondo Owada.png|Minifigure from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Chimi Chara Vol 2 04 Mondo Owada.png|Figure from Chimi Chara Trading Figures FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Owada.jpg|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots D4 Series Rubberstraps Mondo Owada.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Mondo Owada.png|Keychain from Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Mondo Zoku Official Site 2.jpg|Mondo on the official game site (character part). Mondo Owada English profile.PNG|Mondo Owada's profile on the English site. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Mondo on the site.png|Mondo on the official ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload site. ''Danganronpa: The Animation Choose your character.png|Mondo on the character select screen. Mondo Official Anime Site.png|Mondo on the official anime site. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru: Галерея:Мондо Овада